Unexpected Love
by Kyoko Tatsunage
Summary: Raven yearns for Beast Boy's love. Will some pizza and a late night movie bring them together? ONESHOT BBxRae Raven's P.O.V


**Here you go, my first oneshot. I tried really hard on this one so plz, be honest with the reviews. I'm still trying to write a KidflashxJinx story, but it's difficult. I'll keep you posted. Til then, enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: If you are reading this story you have just been chosen to participate in Kyoko's frontal attack! We shall break down the doors of Cartoon Network and DEMAND that The Teen Titans be made public property...So we can ALL own the Teen Titans! THEY WILL BE OURS! MUA HA HA! Okay I'm better now. On with the story!**

**Raven's P.O.V**

I sit in my room, engulfed by the darkness. I am alone. My heart yearns for him, the one I cannot have. I wish I didn't love him so. I clutch my knees as tears fall freely from my violet eyes. The one emotion I cannot control: love. I have tried to change, to love another, but I want only him. Robin and I share a strong connection, but his heart belongs to Starfire. Cyborg loves me to no end, but as a brother loves a younger sister. I have tried to love them all; Aqualad, Speedy, Hot Spot, even Kid Flash, but I seemed destined to live a life of loneliness.

In the darkness my voice is a hoarse whisper of pain that I do not feel.

"I am alone"

A knock interrupts my thoughts. I quickly brush away my tears and clasp my cape around my still sobbing shoulders. I take a deep breath to calm my self.

"Hey Rae, you in there?"

It's him! I think back, hoping I hadn't said anything out loud.

"What"

My monotone voice betrays no emotion.

"We've got pizza out here. Do you want some?"

"Not now Beast Boy."

Why am I so mean to him?

"Right then...I'll save you a slice, k?"

I smile to myself. He's so thoughtful.

"Thanks, BB. That'd be...great."

I hear his footsteps grow softer as the distance between us expands. As I sit back down on my bed, I notice a picture of the team sitting on the nightstand.Robin stands in the center of the group. He's hugging Starfire's waist, holding her three feet off the ground. To their right is Cyborg who was putting rabbit ears on Robin. I stood to their left. I had an expression on my face of utter dissapointment. For kneeling in front of Robin and Starfire... was Terra. She was holding a green puppy with her lips planted against it's cheek. New tears began to form, but this time, tears of hatred. She had toyed with his heart, truly hurt him. And for that I hated her. But no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I also envied her. She was the one whom recieved his love, even after...well, maybe not death, but close to it.

I finally decided to leave my room and headed toward the living room to join the others. As I walked in, I noticed the others were eating pizza and watching a crazy show about singing muffins. Starfire's doing no doubt. Then our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat. Those eyes, those deep green eyes that could see into your very soul. I smile at him weakly. When he smiled back, I blushed lightly.

"I..I was just wondering if..if maybe that pizza offer was still...still available?"

Curse my nervous studdering! His smile widened and he motioned for me to sit beside him. I walked over and sank down onto the couch between him and Cyborg. He was slightly heavier then me, so the cushion tilted towards him, causing me to end up about a foot from his face. My heart skipped a beat, I could feel his breathing. I tried to lean closer to Cyborg on my other side, but to no avail. After we all finished our pizza, Starfire began to get sleepy and eventually fell asleep. Robin volunteered to take her to her room. Then he gently lifted her up into his arms and walked off down the hall. About an hour later, Cyborg announced that he was tired and trudged off down the hall himself, leaving the two of us alone.

"So...you wanna watch a movie or something?"

My heart jumped. I wasn't sure why, but a movie sounded perfect. Well, at least I knew we were friends... if nothing more. I smiled and nodded. We decided on an action/romance movie that was about three hours long. About two hours into it, I began to feel drowsy, so I took a chance and laid my head on his shoulder. I had expected him to pull away from me or shrug me off, but instead, he reached around me and grabbed a pillow off the arm of the couch and set it on his lap. He grinned that usually annoying grin of his, but this time it wasn't annoying...more like...caring. I smiled back at him and fell onto my back, resting my head on the pillow in his lap. I turned my head towards the movie playing. It was in the middle of a very romantic scene. It was then that I realized that Beast Boy was absently stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and soaked in the feeling. It gave me goosebumps. I loved the feel of his bare fingers sifting through my hair.

"Raven"

I could barely hear his voice over the television but I turned my attention towards him. No sooner had I turned to him then something brushed against my lips. My eyes widened and I stared at him. He was leaning over me, and as he deepened the kiss I almost fell off the couch. I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders to catch myself just as he threw his arms around my waist, stopping my fall. When we finally broke for air he pulled me back onto the couch beside him.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I know I shouldn't have done that but...I've wanted to for so long. I just couldn't stop myself"

He got up to leave but I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled myself up next to him. I just stood there staring into his deep green eyes...because I wanted them to see into my soul. I wanted him to know that I cared about him just as much as he cared about me. I slowly leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck as I did. His eyes were closed...was he crying? I pressed one hand against his cheek lightly. He felt so warm beneath my touch. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. He wasted no time in returning the kiss. He wove his arms inside my cape and around my waist, pulling me closer. His entire body was warm, and I soaked it in.

"Eh hem."

We pulled apart suddenly and our heads snapped towards the door. We both blushed furiously and Beast Boy gave a slight groan of annoyance as Robin walked into the room. He was grinning from ear to ear. His arms were folded across his muscled chest.

"Care to explain?"

"Um...Didn't you go to bed?"

Robin laughed at Beast Boy

"You wish! I was in the security room watching the camaras. Something in here caught my attention though."

He said the last part sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow as he did.

"We were just...heading off to bed."

"Sure. Whatever."

We slowly wlked past him, hands locked together. As soon as we were in the hall I turne to Beast Boy.

"That was a little embarrasing."

"What the kiss?"

My eyes widened for what seemed like the billionth time that night.

"No! The kiss was great! I actually really enjoyed it."

I blushed again, and he pulled me in for another kiss. This one was more passionate, but it didn't last long. We pulled apart and he started walking down the hall towards his room. I turned to go to my own room.

"Hey Rae."

I quickly spun around and stared at him.

"I love you."

My heart began to race. I had waited so long to hear him say that.

"I love you, too."

And with that we turned our seperate ways, and departed...at least until the morning.


End file.
